Takumi and Megumi with a Twist
by curryrice666
Summary: Megumi first realises her love.


**MEGUMI AND TAKUMI WITH A TWIST**

MEGUMI'S POV

I walked behind Souma with Takumi at my side. Souma's head was held high, in contrast Takumi was looking at his feet. He didn't seem nervous, he just seemed to be thinking about the current situation.

Suddenly Hayama appeared on the balcony. His hair was down and fell upon his shoulders. He seemed more serious then usual.

Before he could begin to talk, Azami's aide pulled Takumi and I to another room. He left us sitting in silence. It was weird I never really was with Takumi alone before. By himself he seemed so sophisticated. His eyes were so big and round and I felt like I was falling into them. Abruptly he grabbed my shoulders and shaked me gently.

"We can get through this together, and I know everyone else will too."

He lightly kissed me on the cheek. I didn't know if it was an Italian custom or if it was encouragement. I let out a small gasp.

I heard footsteps coming towards us, I looked up and Rindo's head loomed above us. I hadn't realised how close Takumi and I had gotten to each other.

TAKUMI'S POV

My heart pounded, it was my first time being alone with Megumi and I hadn't told her that I had feelings for her yet. She was so sweet and innocent. I kissed her on the cheek but all I really wanted to do was kiss her on her lips. They looked so soft, like butterfly wings.

Rindo's sharp teeth glinted. I inhaled sharply from the shock of another person being here. In the heat of the moment I had completely forgotten about the challenge we had came here for.

RINDO'S POV

I hastily walked towards the challenge room. I was excited to see what Takumi and Megumi would make. Azami told me to have a proper shokugeki but I wanted it to be fair so I decided to let them pass if they made food to the best of their ability. Of course it also had to be delicious. I walked in on their tender moment. I was happy to see it as I had always shipped them. I walked up to them to get a closer look. It didn't look like anything too serious had happened.

"Hello there! You look like you've been having fun. Why don't you accelerate this relationship as we all know it will happen eventually." I said with a smirk on my face.

Megumi blushed and Takumi made a weird gurgling noise. They stood up quickly.

MEGUMI'S POV

So it wasn't a weird Italian custom I thought. I suddenly felt awkward and took a step back from Takumi. I clumsily tripped but just before I hit the ground I felt a hand grab my wrist. I look up to see Rindo's cheeky grin.

She was so cute and mischievous. I felt like I wanted to cradle her in my arms forever. I remembered what we were supposed to be doing and looked over at Takumi. He had seemed to remember as well. I straightened out my uniform and started talking to Takumi about what we should make.

TAKUMI'S POV

We had decided to make stuffed chicken. It was a great blend of my Italian cooking and Megumi's homely style. We cut up small chunks of Parma ham and we mixed mozzarella and parmesan together. Megumi also made some of her signature dried tomatoes to stuff it with. We made a side dish of vegetables from Megumi's home town that perfectly complimented the dish. We also put a special twist in.

I was sure it was going to blow Rindo away. Megumi on the other hand wasn't feeling so confident. I had no idea what to do! Souma was so good at this. Why wasn't he here?

Suddenly I knew what to do. I pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I know we can do this… together." I stared into her tearful eyes. It made me sad to see her like this so I caressed her cheek until the tears stopped coming. Our hands touched as we reached for the plate. We brought it over to Rindo together.

She pulled us into a huge surprise hug. All our skin was touching and it felt like we were a part of each other.

RINDO'S POV

I took a bite of the chicken it was heavenly. I felt like I was lying on the clouds and being undressed by angels. I loosened the belt around my waist in order to make more room for the rest of the chicken.

When I had finished I dabbed at my mouth with my napkin. I hadn't said anything the whole time.

I looked up, Takumi was smiling whereas Megumi had a solemn expression on her face.

I got up and faced them. I leaned in and kissed Megumi on the lips. She was stunned to silence. I turned to Takumi who was standing there awkwardly. I also kissed him. It had felt good to kiss them, like the right thing to do.

"Think of that as the thank you for the meal."

I was just about to leave when Megumi shouted, "Wait, don't go! I want to continue this. I want more…"


End file.
